This invention relates to the assembly of levers and shafts and, more particularly, to a transmission detent lever assembled on a manual control shaft.
Automatic shifting transmissions have a manual control lever, which has secured thereto for common rotation therewith a detent lever. The detent lever includes a detent plate, which is commonly termed a xe2x80x9crooster tailxe2x80x9d due to the detent notches on the outer circumference thereof. The detent lever is secured to the manual shaft after assembly within the transmission casing.
In prior art arrangements, this assembly has been completed with various assembly mechanisms. In one prior art application, the detent lever is secured on the manual shaft with a hex nut, which may then be staked between the shaft and the nut. Another assembly method is to swage a hub portion of the detent lever onto the manual shaft. This, of course, must take place within the tight confines of the assembly within the transmission housing. The use of a hex nut requires significant attention on the part of the assembler to ensure that the nut is properly tightened and, if a staking operation is used, that it is properly staked. The use of a hub portion, which is staked to the manual shaft, requires the staking operation to take place in a small space. If excess staking force is used with this arrangement, it may cause damage to the shaft, which could then result in the need for replacement within the transmission. Also, it is known that staking operations are inconsistent. One further disadvantage of the staking operation is that this assembly is difficult. Also, after disassembly, if necessary, new components need to be used to reassemble the shaft and detent lever.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved detent lever and manual shaft assembly.
In one aspect of the present invention, the detent lever and manual shaft assembly each have a radial aperture or opening that are alignable at assembly.
In another aspect of the present invention, a pin member is secured within the apertures or openings of the detent lever and manual shaft.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a retainer cylinder or tube is arranged over the top of the pin after assembly into the apertures.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a retainer tube has a plurality of tab members integrally formed therewith which extend radially into a groove formed in the detent lever to retain the cylinder in a relationship covering at least a portion of the pins to prevent inadvertent removal of the pin from the openings or apertures.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, the manual shaft and detent lever assembly permits a simple assembly procedure as well as a simple disassembly procedure.
In a yet further aspect of the present invention, an improved method of assembling a manual shaft and detent lever is provided.
In a still further aspect of the present invention, a spacer, detent lever, and retainer are assembled within a transmission housing followed by assembly of the manual shaft through the spacer and detent lever assembly in a position permitting alignment of apertures in the detent lever and space in the manual shaft. A pin member is then assembled into the apertures. The retainer tube or hub is extended longitudinally relative to the shaft to cover the opening and the pin disposed therein until spring fingers on the retainer hub engage a groove on the detent lever assembly.